Strong
by Pokemon Team Family
Summary: When Zorua had a nightmare about his mother leaving him because he wasn't strong enough, Zoroark will share a secret with him. Maybe some strong Pokémon aren't always like that... (I own absolutely nothing. This was "Zorua Will Be In Zoroark's Heart" but redone.)


It was a few weeks after the events of their Crown City adventure. In a cave somewhere in Unova, two Pokémon were laying down at night. One was sleeping while the other was awake, making sure no one was going to take the sleeping Pokémon away from her.

The Pokémon was that was sleeping was small, slate-gray, and foxlike with red and black markings. His ears were triangular with dark insides, a large tuft of fur tipped with red rested on his head like a crown. There were circular and red marking above his red eyelids and closed blue eyes. He possesses a ruff of black fur around his neck and four short limbs tipped with red. His tail is short and bushy as two whiskers were sticking out on each of his cheeks. This was Zorua.

The other and larger Pokémon that was guarding Zorua had brown fur and also foxlike with crimson and black accents. She had a pointed snout and triangular ears with red insides. She also has some red rimming her eyes and mouth. She had a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. She has a black ruff on her upper chest, pointed at the shoulders from which her arms extend. She has red claws on her hands and feet as her eyes were an electric-blue. This was known as Zoroark, Zorua's mother.

* * *

The reason that Zoroark was still awake was because ever since a few weeks ago, they were captured and separated from each other. Blackmailed that Zorua would be hurt if she didn't do anything she was told, Zoroark raided the town of Crown City in the forms of the Legendary Beasts: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. After she learned the man didn't have Zorua and when she heard his plea for help, Zoroark had enough strength to escape her electrical prison and was attacked by the real Legendary Beasts. After winning her fight with them by using an illusion and a Night Daze, she went off to find her son.

Zoroark was enraged when the man had Zorua hostage and would electrocute him if she tried to come closer. When he got to the Time Ripple, she actually made another illusion. When she and Zorua were finally about to rejoin, she protected him from a Shuppet's Shadow Ball. When she was electrocuted, she forced her Dark Pulse to destroy the object that was mortally wounding her.

When the Legendary Beasts arrived to scare off the man, Zoroark collapsed when her wounds became too painful for her to continue. She made another illusion to make the man think he was safe and quickly cancelled it. Knowing that she finally defeated him, she smiled and closed her eyes, passing out.

The next thing she knew was that she was in an illusion her son made that they were back home. She knew she was healed and she allowed him to jump at her, having their tearful reunion with an embrace.

The next day, Zoroark and Zorua left on a boat to return to their land. When they finally got back home, Zoroark swore to herself that this would not happen again and would protect Zorua at all times.

* * *

Zoroark growled at the bad memories of those events but her face softened as she turned at her sleeping child. Her little Zorua. She smiled and walked to him. Zoroark's face then etched concern as Zorua began whimpering. "Meema," he cried softly in his sleep. His mother knew what this meant: a nightmare. And by the way he was handling it, it was a bad one.

Zoroark rushed to Zorua and whispered, "Little one, wake up." Nuzzling her nose on his face, Zoroark knew that, as his mother, she'll have to give him comfort. And why shouldn't she? She loved her son with all her heart. Zorua didn't wake, he only kept whimpering loudly, "Meema! Please don't leave! I'll be stronger!"

Having no choice, Zoroark gave a small roar. Not loud enough to scare the bejeebers out of him, just enough to wake him up. Zorua woke up with a start. Zoroark then picked him up with her red claws with a gentleness that would not have roused a kitten from its sleep and cradled him to her fluffy chest. Zorua began to cry in fear as his mother sat down.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," she whispered tenderly, raking her claws gently through her son's fur and nuzzling her nose on his face comfortingly. "It's alright, my child, everything's okay. Just calm down. I'm right here, I'm here, little one."

Zorua calmed down but was still whimpering. Zoroark then asked, wiping away his tears from his muzzle, "Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" Her child sniffed and wept, "I dreamed... that you left me... because I wasn't strong enough for you."

Zoroark smiled softly and cooed, hugging Zorua tightly, "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Zorua, I'd never leave you. I intend on staying with you forever and plan on sticking to that. No matter how you're strong or weak, brave or fearful, big or small, young or old, you'll still be my little Zorua and I'll love you forever." "And ever, Meema?" Zorua asked with watery eyes.

Zoroark smile widened and she nodded as she whispered, "And ever." Beginning to cuddle him and sitting more comforably, her son asked, "Meema, you think I can be strong like you?" Zoroark chuckled lovingly, "I'll let you on a little secret."

She held Zorua closer. "Ready?" Zoroark asked, getting a nod in response. She smiled and leaned her muzzle to his ear. She whispered, "... You're stronger than me when I was your age."

Zorua's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, "R-Really?" Zoroark answered with a nod. "I thought you were always strong," Zorua said.

Zoroark explained, "When I was your age, I wasn't strong like you. I couldn't take on a Scizor or a Luxray. Not even a Caterpie! When I evolved, I was nervous that I would still be weak and so I trained myself. I got stronger every time I trained. And at the time I had you, I swore I'd protect you with everything I got. You inspired me to be strong, my son. When we were apart, I knew you'd be able to take care of yourself but I was still scared."

Zorua said to his mother, "You were scared?" She nodded once more. Zorua snuggled into her shoulder, "Sorry, Meema. I thought you'd never be-" "I know," Zoroark interrupted as she licked his forehead. After a few seconds of silence, Zorua chuckled, "I guess even strong Pokémon were once weak, like you." Zoroark nodded, "Mmm-hmmm. And judging by your strength now, I'd say you'll be the strongest Pokémon ever."

Zorua asked his mother, "You think so?" Zoroark replied, "I don't think so... I _know_ so." Smiling, she held up Zorua into the air, purring as she heard her son's cheerful laughter. She held him close so they were nose to nose and he was looking up into her blue eyes.

As they did an affectionate Eskimo kiss, Zoroark and Zorua smiled at each other. "Know why?" Zoroark cooed. "Why?" Zorua giggled. His mother leaned on her back and raised him high into the air, giving him the impression of flying. She said, "Because as I inspired your strength and you inspired mine, you've gotten stronger and stronger. I know that when you evolve, you'd be stronger than I am today."

Zoroark lowered Zorua down and sat up, holding her son to the area of her heart. Zorua was calmed down and he yawned, showing off his tiny fangs, as he rested his head on Zoroark's chest. His mother smiled and hugged him, "You'll always be with me and I'll always stay with you. You're my son and I don't see any reason why I shouldn't love you. If there'd be a time where we have to be separated, I always stay with you here-" She gestured a claw to Zorua's head. She continued as she put the same claw on his chest, where his heart was, "-and here."

"And you'll be with me... always?" Zorua whispered. She kissed his head gently and laid down with him, cooing as she snuggled him, "Always. I love you so much, my son." "I love you too, Meema," Zorua cooed back.

He buried himself deep into Zoroark's arms as she held him protectively. "You'll always be in my heart as I will be in yours," she said. Zorua smiled and said before he climbed to her shoulder, "Thank you, Meema. Good night." Zoroark smiled as she nuzzled him to her red mane, "Good night, my strong Zorua."

As Zorua curled up in his mother's fur, Zoroark curled up and smiled. Then, she remembered a couple of memories...

* * *

_*20 Years Ago*_

_A female Zorua was tossed away to a tree. Once again, she was attacked by another Pokémon, only it was a Ursaring. The bear-like Pokémon roared in anger. The female Zorua stood up and used an illusion to look like a Heatmor. She spat out illusionary flames at the Ursaring. Unfortunately, it dodged and swiped its claws at the illusion, breaking it._

_The female Zorua screamed as she flew to the ground. The Ursaring bellowed and got closer, ready for the final blow. When she stood up, the female Zorua had enough of losing. Her blue eyes glowed as a magenta aura surrounded her body. She raised her front legs and slammed them on the ground. A large magenta dome appeared around her and it got larger and larger.  
_

_The Ursaring's eyes widened and was blown away from the energy. When the dome disappeared, the female Zorua ran up to the Ursaring and jumped a its face. Raising her front right leg, the red paw glowed white. Growling, she swiped the glowing paw on the bear-like Pokémon's face. The Ursaring bellowed in pain and the female Zorua spat out multiple Shadow Balls. The Ursaring roared in defeat and ran off._

_The female Zorua landed and panted a few time. Her eyes widened as she realized she did her first Night Daze and won her battle for the first time. Smiling with pride, she did a victory Illusion, turning to Oshawatt. Jumping around, she screeched with joy. That is until, she felt a sudden pain. She got rid of her illusion and she saw some blue light._

_The bright blue light engulfed the female Zorua. As the light got bigger, she got larger, more bulky, and bipedal. When the light vanished, Zorua had evolved into the Zoroark we know._

_Looking at herself, Zoroark was shocked she actually evolved. With a growling smirk, Zoroark left the area, going to train herself with brand-new abilities and form, hoping to get stronger._

* * *

_*10 Years Ago*_

_A tiny crack stretched across the red and black egg. Zoroark's blue eyes were wide and came closer to the egg. A black nose came out of a tiny hole, giving her a sudden urge to help the little one. The cracks got more abundant, spreading everywhere like crazy until..._

**_CRACK!_**

**_GRAAWRRR!_**

_Zoroark gasped in amazement as a tiny Zorua head popped out of the egg. The newly hatched Pokémon opened his blue eyes and stared at his mother for the first time. Zoroark smiled gently and gently peeled off a piece of the shell, giving the little one more space to move. Moving her muzzle to the newborn Zorua, she licked the small and innocent face affectionately. Giving out a giggle, the little one climbed out of the egg._

_Zoroark then scooped up the Zorua and saw that he was a boy. Cradling him close, she gave a croon and licked him dry. Zorua giggled and nuzzled his mother. Instantly loving him, Zoroark kissed his forehead and purred happily. Zorua purred as well. He gave out an adorable yawn and snuggled close to his mother, closing his eyes. They both knew that this rapidly-growing bond would never,_ ever,_ break._

_As they snuggled each other, Zoroark then said to the little one, "I promise- no, I swear I will protect you. I'll protect you even at the cost of my own life. I will fight for you with all my strength. I may not be the strongest Zoroark in the world, but I will try my best to do everything I can to protect you from any harm, my son."_

* * *

*Now*

Zoroark smiled at those memories and turned her head to the spot where her son was sleeping. Laying her head down, she whispered, "... I swear I will." With that, she closed her blue eyes and fell asleep, knowing her child was staying with her and never separated from her again as long as she was here with him.

* * *

**I love this. I promised myself I wouldn't cry from the fluff. Ever since I saw the 13th Pokémon movie, "Zoroark: Master of Illusions", I wanted to do a one-shot of Zorua and Zoroark. I know that Zorua wanted to be strong like his mommy, so I got to thinking, "Maybe Zoroark wasn't always strong." ****If you love this, please review and favorite. I love this myself.**


End file.
